Infected Bytes
Infected Bytes is a Side Operation in Watch Dogs 2. Plot 'Phone Tag' Marcus' phone is infected with the Zombi2 virus after hacking another infected phone. Josh and Marcus identify the virus as the work of HaDoCk, creator of the original Zombi virus. Marcus aids Josh in profiling the virus by hacking three more infected phones. They discover that the virus is aggressively spreading through every phone it can reach, searching for keywords relating to Greystrom. After hacking all three phones, Josh traces the location of device zero, sending the location to Marcus. Device Zero Marcus tracks the phone to a gang hideout. Josh is adamant that HaDoCk would not work with gangs. Marcus finds the phone in a homeless camp and hacks it, receiving a series of texts from HaDoCk warning Dedsec to back off. Sitara notes that the virus will cause too much trouble if left alone, and HaDoCk will be upset, but that Dedsec will find a way to make it up to him. Josh cleans the virus out of the infected phones. Chapters Phone Tag *Objective: Hack the Zombi2 infected phones 0/3 *Brief: HaDoCk's Zombi2 virus is propagating through a ctOS mobile patch. If we can find infected phones and track the app updates back to a single source, we might find HaDoCk. Device Zero *Objective: Track the Zombi2 malware source *Brief: Check it: the timeline of Zombi2's malware updates leads back to a single phone. Whoever has it may have a link to HaDoCk. Intercepted texts and e-mails The three texts and the e-mail are hacked on the course of the mission. Intercepted Text #1 is found hacking the person of interest to initiate the mission. The easternmost person with the hackable phone during Phone Tag has Intercepted Text #2 whereas the westernmost person has Intercepted Text #3 (given titles, not official in-game titles). The e-mail is on the phone of the third person left the player needs to hack. Intercepted Text #4 is at the homeless camp near the gang hangout, during Device Zero. Intercepted Text #1 "All my texts just started turned into BRAINS or something." "Weird. Why?" "I don't know. Must have picked up a virus. Seems to be fine nBRAAAINS Fuck there itBRAAAINS MotheBRAAAINS" Intercepted Text #2 "I told you you'd get viruses if you tried to jailbreak it." "But the software update went through with no probs." "LOL system's can't update on a jailbroken phone. Virus." "Shiiiiiit :(" Intercepted Text #3 "I'll meet you aBRAAAINS" WTF why did iBRAAAINS" "What the hell s going on? LOL" "Some kind of autocorrBRAAAINS I think I have a viruBRAAAINS" Intercepted Text #4 "This is none of your business, DedSec. You won't get another warning. Leave my shit alone. ''-HaDoCk"'' E-mail The e-mail is found on the other person the player has to hack. It reads as follows: To: SzzlSocks20 From: Customer Support "Your ticket says your problems began when you installed a ctOS Mobile Update this month, but there have been no updates issued. It's very likely your device has a malware infection unrelated to our software. Thank you for choosing Blume Mobile." Trivia *If Marcus taps into an audio conversation or an intercepted text message from random civilians before the end of this mission, one of two things may happen: *#If it is an audio conversation, instead of hearing the chat, Marcus will hear a group of zombies moaning. *#If it is a text message conversation, it will be "BRAAAINS" on one end, while the other end will express confusion. Category:Missions in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Side Missions in Watch Dogs 2